Caminos equivocados
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: ¿Y si Lily Luna Potter no fuera la niña buena que todos pintan? ¿Y si ella estuviera harta de todo lo que su familia representa? ¿Y si ella terminará en Slytherin? Una pequeña historia sobre la pequeña Potter, la gran olvidada para mi gusto. No es una historieta de aventuras, ni siquiera creo que sea una historia, solo una caótica sucesión de pensamientos y momentos.
1. Caminos equivocados

_No sé qué es esto. Una pantomima, una mofa de fic, una cosa que escribir cuando me aburra, algo que está muy inconexo en mi cabeza y que necesito aclarar. No sé si serán capítulos seguidos, no sé si seguiré, si cuando me aclaré lo haré un fic largo o simplemente quedará como una mota de polvo en el universo de mis ideas. En tal caso gracias por leer mis empanadas mentales sobre este personaje que es Lily Luna Potter y se agradecen todas los comentarios. Quienquiera que seas te debo una caña, un refresco o un vino de elfo._

 _DISCALIMER: El universo pertenece a la maravillosa JK, yo solo cogo las partes que le da la gana y lo deformo hasta hacer esto._

* * *

 **Caminos equivocados**

¿Por qué la gente se equivoca y siempre hace lo que es peor para ella? Las personas a veces tenemos un imán para las malas decisiones, pero es que a veces es inevitable. Simplemente te encuentras en una encrucijada y decides tomar el camino oscuro, difícil y que es imposible que acabe bien. Solo por diversión por aburrimiento o, como yo, porque un sombrero te dijo que era tu sitio.

A mis once tiernos años no sabía nada de la vida: era dulce, curiosa y me gustaba jugar al quiddich por diversión. Sin embargo las pautas que me llevaron al camino oscuro estaban ahí, casi indetectables. La primera y más importante era que no me caían bien mis primos, en serio, los odiaba. Era la pequeña de una familia demasiado numerosa, no me gustaba tanto bullicio y para que mentir, que la gente no me hiciera caso. Era como los demás, pelirroja, pecosa, ojos marrones y traviesa. No me gustaba que me confundieran con la marea de primos que tenía; mi hermano Albus parecía odiar que la familia resaltara lo mucho que se parecía a mi padre y lo distinto que era de todos, yo le envidiaba de una forma que debería haber estado prohibida. No es que tuviera nada en contra de él, pero es que parecía tener la facultad de destacar con su sola presencia. Yo en cambio no parecía especial y me molestaba, por lo que creo que sería con ocho años intenté por todos los medios diferenciarme de todos. Eso se tradujo en que dejé de juntarme con mis primos y lo menos posible con mis hermanos. Mis padres se preocuparon bastante y todos dijeron que eran celos porque ellos iban a la escuela y yo no. La verdad es que eso también era; aunque también lo era que los considerara unos idiotas que siempre hablaban de lo mismo: lo genial que era nuestra familia.

En defensa de mis padres y tíos diré que ellos intentaron con todas sus fuerzas alejarnos de todo eso, pero era inevitable darnos cuenta que nuestros padres eran importantes. Salir a la calle y darte cuenta que eran héroes, que los otros niños nos miraban con envidia y que nos consideraban mejores solo por nuestro apellido hizo que investigáramos el tema de la guerra e intentáramos saber todo lo posible sobre ello. Así que todos los temas acababan resumiéndose a qué habrían hecho nuestros padres, que nosotros también teníamos que ser héroes y en aprendernos de memoria todas las batallitas. No niego que al principio me gustase, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió aburrido y tedioso: un montón de niños que hablaban de lo genial que era nuestra casa (Gryfindoor), nuestra familia e intentar parecernos a ellos en todos los sentidos. Era como si mi camino ya estuviera elegido (ser como mi madre sobre todo). Todos daban por sentado que era como ella: dulce, traviesa y amante del quiddich. No entiendo porque no quise encajar en ese mundo, pero deseaba haber sido hija única o al menos no tener tantos primos y familia siempre por casa. Parecía que todos intentábamos competir por sobresalir más y ser más parecidos a nuestros padres, era un concurso y no parecía que fuera a ganar nadie. Siempre he sido muy competitiva, pero ese juego no me gustaba. No me gustaba que me dijeran que me parecía a mi madre, porque la verdad es que el quiddich era normalita y no le ponía tanta emoción como mis hermanos. Entraba en esa espiral pero es que no tenía otra cosa que vivir; no había otros niños con los que compararme que no fueran mis primos, no tenía otros padres que no hubieran sido los héroes del mundo mágico y no era diferente.

A ver puede parecer muy complicado a mis once años tener todo esto en mi interior, la verdad es que yo en esa época todo esto no lo sabía, simplemente era la niñita que se empeñaba en no parecer pequeña y que siempre andaba peleándose con los demás. Todas estas reflexiones aparecieron después, después de miles de rayadas y conversaciones. Sin embargo no entendí el momento en el que el sombrero seleccionador me dijo:

" _Una Potter, deberías ir a Gryfindoor, eres impulsiva pero no como un león… vaya parece que tienes ambiciones ¿verdad?_ \- no supe interpretar eso, creo que no sabía ni lo que era pero que el sombrero me considerara diferente a me hizo sentir bien- _quieres llegar lejos, cambiar el rumbo… no sé puede ser un gran cambio pero tienes potencial puedes encajar en…_ "

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Francamente no sé cómo no lo vi venir, pero es que parecía tan imposible que no me lo creí. Me quede sentada y todo el comedor estaba en silencio. Solo comenzó a aplaudir Slughorn que parecía en una nube. Ahí los miembros de Slytherin comenzaron a reaccionar y aplaudieron muy secamente. Yo me dirigí tambaleándome a mi sitio, me senté de espaldas a la mesa donde sabía que estaba toda mi familia mirándome. Sentía un pitido en los oídos y tenía ganas de llorar, pero me obligué a sobreponerme y a decirme que no importaba. Empecé a recordar a mi padre hablando bien de los Slytherins y recordándole a mi hermano que no pasaba nada por ir a esa casa. El corazón comenzó a relajarse y pude levantar la cabeza, la ceremonia había terminado y la directora estaba dando un discurso que no me molesté en escuchar. Mire a los rostros de quienes iban a ser mis compañeros de casa mientras fingían atender a McGonagall.

Sinceramente creo que pude sentir su hostilidad y su miedo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido intimidada o me avergonzaba mi apellido, básicamente porque todos creían que era la más afortunada del mundo. Ahí sentada, en lugar más antiPotter de toda la habitación me sentí como una impostora y eso me enfadó porque tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar ahí. No era menos Slytherin por ser yo. En ese instante recordé a mi tía Andromeda, la mujer que consideraba la más elegante de la familia; siempre iba muy bien vestida y no la trataba como la niña pequeña de la familia. Era uno de sus parientes favoritos y nunca se había percatado que había ido a Slytherin. Todos sus compañeros la miraban en silencio, no conocía a nadie y no se había quedado con sus nombres. Pero lo cierto es que nunca imaginé cuanto me iban a influir las personas que tenía a mi lado y cuanto lo haría yo en ellas.

Mentiría si dijese que fue un flechazo a primera vista y que solo me fije en ellos dos cuando levanté la cabeza ese día, pero la verdad es que son los únicos que merece la pena que os describa. Una chica de pelo negro y los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida me miraba fijamente con extrañeza e intriga, no había nada amenazante en sus ojos era como si sintiese curiosidad. Me sonrió, era una fina línea casi imperceptible como si la situación le hiciera gracia. Yo también sonreí y pronto estábamos las dos aguantándonos las carcajadas, que estallaron en toda la mesa. No supe en ese momento que Jane se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, o lo que se conoce en Slytherin por amistad. La verdad creo que se me acercó en un momento porque le parecí curiosa y no me vio como todos, una amenaza sino una aliada. Jane es una chica egocéntrica y creo que quería apuntarse el mérito de haberse ganado la amistad de la hija del chico-que-vivió. A mi sinceramente me vino de lujo y ella me parecía extremadamente inteligente y sofisticada, aunque solamente era una niñata que se intentaba hacer la mayor. Adrian vino después, la verdad no sé en qué punto, creo que fue la primera semana se acercó a nosotras con su sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara y las manos en los bolsillos. La verdad, Adrian Pucey es el chico menos Slytherin que conozco, es demasiado bueno e inocente. Tiene el pelo rubio desordenado, aunque con el tiempo aprendió a usar el peine y siempre ha sido muy flacucho. Es uno de los mayores fanáticos de quiddich de todos los tiempos y eso que a mitad de mi familia le encanta ese deporte. Creo que se acercó a nosotras porque Jane le gustaba, ¿o era su apellido? Purcey puede que sea bueno pero también es estúpido, tiene los prejuicios de sangre grabados a fuego aunque no es mal tipo. Aunque le dejamos que se juntara con nosotras porque ambas coincidimos que un chico en el grupo daba caché.

Cómo terminamos juntos es un misterio, aunque me gusta pensar que es porque éramos los más interesantes, inteligentes y prometedores alumnos de nuestra casa. Tampoco es que pueda decir que haya muchos alumnos prometedores en mi curso, creo que me deje influenciar demasiado por Jane (y sus opiniones de que el resto del mundo es una mierda) pero la verdad los veía a todos estúpidos. Eran cuatro chicas y tres chicos, la verdad en Slytherin después de la guerra se volvió muy impopular e iban muy pocos alumnos, ellos se lo pierden la verdad. Las dos chicas hicieron piña enseguida Penny Flint (una chica fea y alta la verdad) y Cassiopea Snowyowl (era una chica de pelo castaño y lacio, aparte de dientes separados). Dos chicas que nos miraban por encima del hombro y parecían resentidas con el mundo, nosotras creíamos que nos envidaban porque eran feas (suena cruel pero era verdad). Los chicos eran dos gemelos Hector y Edmund Winickus (unos gemelos de pelo caoba y ojos entre verdoso y marrón, dependiendo de quién los mire) eran un poco repipis y siempre andaban juntos. La verdad, les caí mal desde el primer momento. Los cuatro hicieron un grupito compacto que se dedicaba a mirarnos por encima del hombro mientras que nosotros nos dedicábamos a ignorarlos y reírnos a sus espaldas. Nunca discutimos entre nosotros demasiado y nadie fuera de la casa sabía de estas peleas. Creo que una de las virtudes de Slytherin es que si hay problemas entre la casa se quedan dentro.

Esa fue la noche que comencé mi tortuoso camino por la senda de Slytherin, la verdad es que fue difícil. El camino estaba lleno de tortuosos baches: el primero y más gordo fue aguantar a mi familia y a sentirme que era mucho menos que los demás, el segundo fue aprender que todos esos comentarios hirientes no eran verdad y el tercero fue crear esa especie de coraza que tienen la mayoría de los Slytherins que ayuda a ocultar tus sentimientos. Aunque en realidad fue genial, puede que me estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo y que en estos años cometiera las locuras más gordas de mi vida pero fui feliz.

Vale suena todo desmesuradamente exagerado, como si los Slytherins fueran todos unos monstros o algo así. La verdad es que es mentira, solo fuimos unos niños estúpidos que se creían los mejores de la escuela y que hacían tonterías. Reímos, rompimos algunas reglas (como todos, que nadie vaya de santito), nos enamoramos (cada uno de su extraña y retorcida manera) y actuamos como lo que éramos y somos, adolescentes. Pero como a todos les encanta añadir un toque oscuro a todas y cada una de las cosas que hacemos a veces es inevitable que nos confundamos y nos creamos diferentes. Sin embargo no nos hacemos las víctimas; y es que llega un día en el que los insultos, los comentarios venenosos y todas esas cosas te hacen más fuerte. Todo ese miedo, recelo y desprecio (muchas veces mal disimulado) hace que te des cuenta que si consigues que no te afecte y eres capaz de seguir mirando a esa gente como lo que es, basura, habrás ganado.

* * *

 _Pues aquí está, no sé yo ni qué es esto. Pero tenía que subirlo, un pequeño comienzo de algo que me gustaría que fuera mucho más grande. Si me veo con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, lo continuaré, planes ahí para la pequeña Potter. Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario y ya que estás aquí no te cuesta absolutamente nada decir lo que te ha parecido._

 _Abrazos virtuales._


	2. Jane Nott

**DISCLAIMER: Todo esto pertenece a JK, yo solo soy... ni lo sé yo.**

 **Jane Nott**

Me miro al espejo. Dos estúpidas trenzas caen a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Mi madre me obliga a llevarlas, es por eso que creo que me odia. La blanquecina piel me hace parecer una enferma, y parece que mis ojos azules brillan en la oscuridad. Ya llevo el uniforme de la escuela, ¿para qué ponerme otra cosa? ¿Por los muggles? ¿Qué me importaban ellos? En ese momento entra mi madre, tan arreglada y elegante como siempre. Frunce los labios al ver mi ropa, aunque se obliga a sonreír.

—Nos vamos, Jane —hace mucho que mi madre no me abraza, ni me besa. Ni siquiera me dice algo remotamente amable y o cariñoso. En mi interior tengo la sensación de que dejó de quererme cuando decidí no seguir sus pasos y no convertirme en una copia de ella. Por increíble que parezca, a veces siento su mirada clavarse en mi espalda como una daga envenenada. Salgo a la chimenea y mi padre levanta una ceja cuando me ve. Mira a mi madre y reprime una sonrisa.

Thedore y yo tenemos una relación de indiferencia y respeto mutuo. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de intentar llamar desesperadamente su atención, pues me había dado cuenta de que imitándole le impresionaba más. Esto también enfadaba a mi madre, lo cual nos encantaba a ambos. Cuando llegamos a la estación vemos a mi tío y a mi tía con mi primo. Scorpius lleva la cabeza muy alta, ya que es su tercer año en la escuela y tiene el ego por los cielos. Su padre le mira con orgullo y su madre le limpia distraídamente la carísima ropa. Reprimo los celos involuntarios que empiezan a recorrerme la espina dorsal, haciéndome estremecer. Lleva el pelo casi por los ojos, y aunque Draco insiste en que use gomina, mi tía dice que antes se saca los ojos que ver eso. Llego y saludo a todos con una cabezada:

—¿Entusiasmada, prima? —pregunta, intentando hacerse el interesante. Me saca una cabeza, pero lo he visto tantas veces comiéndose los mocos y meándose encima que cualquier intento por su parte de creerse superior queda totalmente anulado. Levanto una ceja y digo:

—Oh sí, extasiada —él se ríe, pero creo que no ha entendido lo que he dicho. Siempre intenta hacerme ver que encuentra mi silencio y desapego algo infantil y adorable. Me cabrea un poco su chulería y sus aires de líder impregnado en cada poro de su piel, no necesita destacar de ninguna forma. Su pelo plateado, su apellido y su personalidad ya lo hacen por él, para bien o para mal. No puedo evitar admitir que le envido un poco, querer protagonismo es cosa de niños, algo de lo que decidí alejarme cuando mi madre intentaba impulsarme con todas sus fuerzas a jugar, hacer amigos, ser agradable, femenina, coqueta e ingeniosa. En definitiva, a hacer cosas que me repulsaban. Draco hacía amigos con facilidad y caía bien a la gente, yo en cambio había decidido que intentar relacionarme con los demás no se me daba bien. Me encontraba más cómoda leyendo y alejándome de todo. Nunca había pensado en que podría juntarme con otras personas hasta que vi a Lily. Siempre pensaba que tendría que ser como mis padres, quedar con mi primo, con los Zabini, Goyle… La verdad era que me sabía de memoria lo que me deparaba la vida. Iría a Slytherin y los miembros de las otras casas me harían la vida imposible. Yo les odiaría, ellos me odiarían y solo la gente de mi casa me apoyaría incondicionalmente. Acabaría la escuela, me casaría, tendría hijos y todo volvería a empezar.

Una semana después de la selección empecé a comprender cuanta verdad había en eso. Pasé por al lado de unos hufflepuff y la oí, la palabra que me marcará el resto de mi vida:

—Mortífago.

Esa palabra suele ir acompañada de desprecio, una mirada de asco o miedo mal disimulado. Mis padres me lo advirtieron, iba a ser así siempre. Daba igual lo que hiciera, yo era una Nott. Los apellidos me parecen una estupidez y la pureza de la sangre más todavía. Me digo a mí misma todos los días que esa escoria no es nada, que no me llegan a la suela del zapato, que mi inteligencia es tan superior que no caeré en algo tan patético como ofenderme o querer sacarles del error. Desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que mis padres estuvieron en el bando equivocado en la guerra. Mi padre me dijo una vez que éramos necesarios, que en el fondo seguíamos conservando los prejuicios de sangre que ellos nos colocaban generación tras generación sin preguntar, porque necesitaban a gente para sentirse moralmente superiores. En su momento creí que nadie podía ser tan imbécil, hasta que conocí a los Gryffindor. Con cada comentario, cada insulto y cada mirada, un acaloramiento irracional cubría todas las partes de mi cuerpo, envenenándome.

Todavía no sé muy bien por qué sonreí a Lily aquella primera noche. Aunque no lo admita nunca, una pequeña parte fue por pena, sabía que muchos Slytherins querían hacer su vida un infierno y ella no tenía la culpa de su apellido. Mi mente vio una oportunidad de tener una aliada muy valiosa para el futuro; tampoco admitiré que quería una amiga. Y una que fuera ajena a la guerra, que no pensara en el pasado y no fuera una obsesa de la sangre. Muchos de nosotros crecimos en el rencor, en el deseo frustrado y en las ansias de venganza. Mis padres eran algo ajenos a eso, sus motivos para entrar en la guerra fueron distintos.

Lily era una gran Slytherin, tenía grandes ganas de protagonismo (que no fuera por su padre). Se supo adaptar perfectamente a nuestras costumbres. Absorbió los comentarios hirientes de que los alumnos mayores le hacían en la sala común con una rapidez asombrosa:

—¿Si soy tan horrible por qué estoy aquí? —dejó muy claro que ella no se avergonzaba de estar ahí y que si la juzgaban estarían haciéndolo también a su casa. En cuanto a los comentarios de su familia; fue lo suficiente sensata para hacer como que no los oía.

Una de las noches en la que nos quedamos en la sala común hablando surgió lo inevitable. Al hablar de nuestras familias yo olvidé por un momento con quién estaba:

—Mi padre estuvo en Francia escondido un tiempo —ella curiosamente preguntó por qué y yo sin pensar contesté—. Ya sabes, ayudó a Voldemort: , en la escuela torturó a mucha gente cuando estaban los Carrow carroñeros, mi abuelo era mortífago, mi tío Draco también —me encogí de hombros—. tenía todas las papeletas para entrar a Azkaban pero se libró porque Harry intervino por él. Cuando todo se calmó volvió.

Al terminar y fijarme en su cara recordé de golpe que Lily nunca habría oído la historia así y que era la primera vez que hablábamos tan directamente de la guerra. Ella se quedó muy callada y frunció el ceño, entonces me miró casi con miedo y preguntó muy bajito y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos:

—¿Asesinarías a algún muggle solo por no tener magia? —en ese momento fue la vez que más sentí los crímenes de mi familia. La verdad era que hasta ese momento no me había planteado si eso había estado mal. No quise pensar en si les habían obligado o de verdad habían querido hacerlo, simplemente lo hicieron. Sabía que no podía mentirle y que mi respuesta era importante para ella. Así que por primera vez que me pregunté a mi misma qué pensaba sobre los muggles:

—Me son indiferentes, no creo. No mataría sin un motivo y que sean inferiores no lo es. Sin ellos no podríamos existir, somos muy pocos —ella pareció satisfecha hasta que dijo indignada:

—¡No son inferiores! —yo sonreí como un tiburón a punto de lanzarse contra su presa, a eso sí sabía qué contestar:

—El hecho es innegable, poseemos magia y ellos no. Por lo que sé ellos hablan del código genético y la evolución de las especies. Es tan simple como que ellos no llevan la magia en su genética y nosotros sí. Eso es indiscutible, eso nos hace técnicamente superiores aunque no queramos. Estamos un eslabón por encima de ellos.

—¿Y los nacidos de muggles? ¿También son inferiroes? —preguntó a la desesperada para intentar pillarme.

—No, no son inferiroes. Ellos son magos que llevan la magia en sus genes debido a algún pariente lejano, no tienen la culpa de sus padres. Ellos son tan magos como los demás, aunque por accidente.

Lily no volvió a sacar el tema. Este discursito lo aprendí de mi primo Scorpius que lo repetía a cualquiera que lo quisiese escuchar. Esta última parte era algo más de mi cosecha, él no terminaba de encajarla aunque no la negaba. No admitía que era inferior a nadie, y lo hacía tanto con muggles como de con magos. Me encantaba admitir cuánto influenciaba a Lily sobre el tema muggle. Me costó muchas más charlas hablarle de lo injusto que era que nos escondiéramos, que a cualquier intentó de hablar de la quema de magos y brujas en la edad media, ¡QUÉ ES REAL!, te tachan de anti-muggle. Muchos magos y brujas se salvaron pero otros no y la gente parece olvidarlo. Y es que nadie habla de lo racistas, sexistas y todas las guerras que han hecho.

Debatíamos estas cosas a nuestros once años sin reproches, ni perdones, ni rencores. No obstante, nos dedicábamos a hablar sobre todo acerca de otras cosas: nuestras familias, lo que nos gustaba, a planear aventuras con Pucey, a pensar qué hacer al salir de la escuela (aunque ninguno lo teníamos nada claro). Lily estaba empeñada en convertirnos a los tres en animagos y proponía cientos de planes absurdos. Adrian nos empujaba fácilmente a saltarnos las reglas de la escuela. El primer mes nos habíamos bañado en el lago de noche, habíamos ido a la biblioteca cuando había cerrado, a la torre de astronomía, habíamos conseguido todos los trabajos de otros años para copiarnos…

Adrian era para mí siempre un enigma. Decía que los gemelos _somosunosrepipis_ eran unos aburridos y que prefería hacer cosas interesantes. Me respetaba por mi apellido estaba muy claro, adoraba a mi primo hasta límites casi indecentes y consideraba a Lily la perfecta oveja descarriada de los Potter para corromper. A Lily le parecía gracioso y a mí curioso. Pucey era como un enigma detrás de una sonrisa demasiado grande para su cara. No parecía importarle juntarse solo con chicas y aguantábamos sus ataques de loco del Quidditch porque nos daba siempre chocolatinas e ideas para pasar las semanas. Le encantaba hacer pellas y odiaba estudiar, tenía la inmensa suerte de poseer una de las cabezas más brillantes de la escuela pero prefería pasar la tarde sentado al sol que estudiando.

Lo mejor de nuestra amistad era que desató el caos en el mundo mágico, o así nos gustaba decirlo a nosotros. Lo hizo a todos niveles, los "buenos" creían que la íbamos a corromper con nuestras ideas sobre los muggles; los "malos" que era una ofensa que la hija del-chico-que-vivió estuviera con nosotros. Realmente fue todo ese impacto, esa impresión lo que hizo que verdaderamente fuéramos amigos. Mis padres no me dijeron nada, ni una carta para preguntarme cómo me iba. Sé que se enteraron que fuimos la comidilla todo el curso. Cuando llegué a casa por Navidad, me preguntaron casi distraídamente cómo era ella. Yo les dije que era una niña normal de Slytherin, se miraron, quisieron saber si me había insultado a mí o había hablado de la guerra para humillarme, y dije que no, se miraron y encogieron de hombros, entonces me miraron con algo en sus ojos que no supe qué era. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que era orgullo, se sintieron orgullosos de que supera marcar la diferencia y aprovechar la oportunidad en vez de simplemente ignorar a Lily. Por lo que sé, Pucey en su casa se limitó a mentir, soltar alguna mentira sobre Lily y sobre lo que pensaba sobre los muggles y le creyeron. Los peores fueron los alumnos. Mi primo odió a Lily como no había odiado a ningún ser humano antes y para mi desgracia fue mutuo. Los primos de Lily nos empezaron a acosar a todas horas, hasta que recibieron cartas amenazantes de sus padres para que acogieran bien a su prima. Ella no solía mencionarlo pero su familia le hacía la vida imposible, al menos una gran mayoría. James nos miraba como si fuéramos víboras y Lily un corderito indefenso. Albus intentaba que nos lleváramos bien para hacer ver que él era claramente el mejor de la escuela porque se juntaba con unos apestados Slytherins y respetaba a todo el mundo.

Así comenzó nuestra historia, con una niña pecosa y pelirroja con ganas de ser diferente; un niño con cara de bueno y chocolatinas en los bolsillos y yo, una chica con pelo un poco lacio negro, ojos azules y muy callada. No éramos un grupo de sangres puras resentidos con el mundo, ni un grupito de niñas estúpidas, ni unos héroes que intentaban salvar la escuela; solo fuimos nosotros. Siempre nosotros.

* * *

 _Aquí está la segunda parte. El punto de vista de Jane, esto va tomando una forma aunque sigue sin estar del todo definida. He querido narrar la historia desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes, me gusta la idea se la he copiado descaradamente a Martín con todo el morro (que se fastidie y publique ya su nuevo libro). Quisiera dedicar esta historia y este capítulo a Cristy1994 y en general a todos los betas del mundo, los cuales son como duendes mágicos que desean felicidad para los demás a cambio de nuestras almas en el futuro o galletas debajo de la almohada. Y bueno ya que estás aquí… comenta, cualquier cosa, lo que has desayunado, lo que te parece la historia o tu vida, me da igual._


End file.
